monguinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monguins Wikia
Welcome to the Monguins Wiki The entire population of Monguins welcomes you ! They live in a far away land where battle never ends. And they need help to end it (one way or the other). That's where the game comes in. In MMO - Monguins Military Operations (working title), the goal is to find a way to win the battle using whatever you can find in the environment around you, from sticks to herbs, to rocks or even lava. This might include slowing down the opposing team from gathering items and eventually outsmart and outmaneuver them to defeat them. You or your enemies can be as many as you want in a team - the game is to be developed so it accommodates all, taking into account player choices and team balance. Each player plays a Monguin character, but those differ in strength, agility or wisdom which allows them to interact with the environment in different ways. Yoo can a clear overview of the game under Mechanics and game play. Also, the following sections give a brief description of Player roles and the Environment. History of Monguins A Monguin is a very intelligent being ( at least in terms of primitive life forms ). They are very territorial creatures, and the only things they value over all, are Coconuts! Over time, the Monguin race has become more military and even more protective of their valued possessions. Player and roles Players will have roles to chose from displayed/built as a spectrum rather than strict (box-like) classification. This spectrum influences the character behavior that the player is offered in the gameplay session. Those roles scale up and down in availability and effect on the environment according to the number of players in the team ( the player with that roles belongs to). The scope is so that those individual roles (and their respective players) should have less effect as the team gets bigger and vice versa. Through those roles, the players should have several (if not all) variations of skill/challenge balance in achieving the game goal (in this game world). In that sense, the roles are divided into: Defender - covering the resilient/survival-heavy aspect. Attacker - covering the damaging/destruction-heavy aspect. Supporter - covering the helping/figuring-out-all-usable-objects aspect. Environment There are multiple environments for players to unfold in. Each of those contains several different Interactive Elements . The game takes place on three Islands that all account for a specific theme. The three basic themes are as follows; Iceberg, Volcano and Rainforest. Each of these contains specific interactable elements that allow for various kinds of interaction with the environment. The interactable elements should be viewed as means to further enhance the experience of the different types of Role specifications that exists within the game. When choosing a Defender Role type, some interactable elements might be more appropriate for usage by this type of character e.g. their brute strength enables them to either carry heavy objects or punch their way through anything on their path. The different interactable elements are focused around the different Roles. Brief description: An auto-balancing ever-going combat game, in which players use the elements of the environment to win the battle. The game attempts to adapt to the number of players that are connected per game session. Mechanics and game play Players are offered 3 roles: Defender Attacker Supporter Takes place on 3 islands: Volcano Rainforest Iceberg Category:Browse